


Waking Up to Hear Your Thoughts

by shisuislefteye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cutesy, Happy Derek Hale, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisuislefteye/pseuds/shisuislefteye
Summary: Tumblr prompt: words you said when you thought I was sleeping. (With a twist?)





	Waking Up to Hear Your Thoughts

Stiles POV

Stirring slightly, Stiles woke up to Derek seemingly muttering to himself. Deciding not to bother him, Stiles stayed as still as possible, trying to wake up enough to make out what Derek is saying.  
"Yeah, no, Erica, what? I'm with Stiles right- yes, with Stiles!"  
After that, there was silence, presumably Erica talking on the other end. Stiles heard Derek sigh before talking again, "Erica, what we had was a one time thing! I love Stiles. I'm in love with Stiles."

The younger boy held in a gasp as he heard his boyfriend say that, sure, he assumed that there was some type of love in their relationship, he had just never heard Derek say it out loud. He wanted to hear it again.  
Before Stiles could get another thought through his head, he heard Derek throw his phone on the ground in anger. Stiles knew that Erica had been persistent in her wanting of him, despite the fact that she (and everyone else) were well aware that Stiles was his boyfriend. 

Stiles, still pretending to sleep, soon felt his werewolf boyfriend's lips on his forehead. Derek sighed loudly and said, "Oh Stiles, it's such a pain loving you. I could have anyone in the world, man or woman, but you're the only one that I want. I want to fall asleep next to every night and wake up to you everyday."  
Stiles was dumbfounded as he heard the confession. He was even more so whenever Derek continued, "You're so good, there's such a light in you...it nearly kills the darkness inside of me. I need you, I want you, I love you. You're everything to me and I hope you know that." Derek finished, soon turning out the lights. 

Somehow, Stiles managed to muster up enough courage to open his eyes, grab Derek's face and kiss him passionately and without hesitation. Derek kissed back, seemingly unsurprised. Stiles removed his lips from the kiss and asked, "Did you know I was listening?"  
Smirking, Derek responded with, "I'm a werewolf, my love. Not much you can hide from me." Stiles rolled his eyes fondly and said, "Well in that case, I guess there's no use in hiding this either. I love you too, Derek. So much."

Derek smiled, teeth and all, before kissing Stiles on both of his cheeks, his nose and lastly, his lips. "Don't you forget it," Derek told his boyfriend. 

"Never," Stiles said back, happier than he had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be much appreciated, I hope you all enjoy.  
Will be updated my Jon x Robb fic in a few days.


End file.
